


Tony's Favorite Things

by dustandroses



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, PWP, Porn Battle, Porn Battle II, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was new, they hadn't tried rimming yet, but it was fast moving up on the list of Tony's Favorite Things Gibbs Does with His Tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony's Favorite Things

Tony dropped to his knees and took the head of Gibbs’ cock into his mouth.  It was salty and slightly bitter – not a taste he’d ever expected to get used to, but after just two months with Gibbs, he was beginning to crave it.  He slipped the tip of his tongue into the slit, searching for more precome.  Then he licked all around the crown before focusing on the sensitive bundle of nerves under the head, flicking it fast and rhythmically as Gibbs grunted, his hands tightening in Tony’s wet hair.

“Jesus!  Tony–”  Gibbs’ cry was hoarse and guttural, and Tony smiled around his cock. Grabbing the base and pumping, he took more of Gibbs into his mouth before sucking hard, his head’s up and down motion on the top half mimicking his hand’s movement on the lower half.  The hot water pounded on the back of his head, running down into his face, so he closed his eyes against it.  He didn’t really need to see to know what he was doing, anyway. 

Gibbs pulled Tony’s head away, his mouth separating from Gibbs’ cock with a loud sucking noise.  

“What?”  He looked up at Gibbs, confused – he’d really been getting into it.  “Something wrong?”

Gibbs pulled him up and pushed him against the tile wall.  “You’re getting good at that, DiNozzo.”

“Well, they say practice makes perfect,” Tony panted.  His eyebrows waggled suggestively as he licked his lips.  He felt like he’d just run a race.  Who would have guessed giving a guy head could be so - athletic?

Gibbs closed in on him, his mouth covering Tony’s and he forgot all about breathing.  As much as he reveled in his new cocksucking talents, he’d never trade that for a shot at Gibbs’ mouth.  Damn.  The man could kiss.  Hot and aggressive, pushing his way into Tony’s mouth, taking over and taking his time, challenging Tony to equal his strength and enthusiasm.  Tony could suck on that tongue all day.

When Gibbs finally pulled away they were both panting, rubbing their hard-ons against each other’s slick bellies.  Gibbs circled his thumbs over Tony’s nipples before ducking his head down to take each one in turn, sucking hard then tugging them lightly with his teeth.  Tony ran his hands through Gibb’s short hair, moaning softly.

“Turn around.” 

It took him a minute to focus on what Gibbs had said.  “What?”  

Gibbs took him by the shoulders and pulled his body around, his face suddenly pressed up against the wet tiles.  “Oh.”  Tony spread his legs, expecting Gibbs’ fingers.  Instead, Gibbs got down on his knees, parted Tony’s ass cheeks and slid his tongue up the crack of his ass.  “Holy fuck!”  Tony gasped, his hand grabbing his cock and holding on tight, willing himself not to come right then and there.

Tony was positive he could *feel* Gibbs’ laughter as his tongue swiped him again.  He moaned loudly as Gibbs circled the puckered skin, exploring, pressing in lightly.  Tony fought the urge to push back onto that tongue. He kept his hands flat on the slick wall, holding his cock away from the temptation to just rub up against the tiles until he came.  It wouldn’t take much.  But he really didn’t want to come yet.

When Gibb’s tongue penetrated his hole, he cried out.  “Yeah!  That’s good.  So good.”  Tony's hips began to undulate to the tempo of Gibbs' tongue, his body falling into the rhythm of his thrusts.  This was new, they hadn’t tried rimming yet, but it was fast moving up on the list of Tony’s Favorite Things Gibbs Does with His Tongue.  He couldn’t even bother to be worried that he had such a list – or what that might mean for the future of his sex life.  He’d worry about that some other time.  When Gibbs wasn’t fucking him with his tongue – driving him out of his mind with lust.

Tony felt his orgasm building, and he tried to warn Gibbs to stop.  “Wait.  Not yet!  I want you to fuck me.  I want to come with you inside me.”  Gibbs moaned loudly at his words, Tony *felt* him, and the vibrations set him off.  He shouted as he came, Gibbs’ tongue pressed deep as Gibbs also cried out, his own orgasm pulsing hot against Tony’s leg. 

Tony collapsed into the tub, dazed and gasping for breath, Gibbs’ head landing on his stomach, which chose that moment to growl loudly.  Gibbs’ laughter echoed in the enclosed space.

“What?  I’m a growing boy.  You wanna split a pizza?”


End file.
